Gohan, A Little Girl With A Big Problem
by janice mae
Summary: Made a 'him' a 'her'. The first chapter is going to be when she is four, but everything else is when she is older. I will explain in later chapters :)


**So, I decided to look up different ideas for Gohan, and only one theme caught my attention. What if Gohan was a female? I got this wacky idea as I was typing my other story, so bear with me. **

**Gohan, A Little Girl With Big Problems.**

********************* means next scene **

**Prologue.**

_**Goku's P.O.V.**_

I took a deep breath before I walked into the room. There they were, my wife, her father, and…my little girl. The female's hair was a mess, and so was my child's. I walked behind Chi-Chi and sat on the edge of the bed. The little girl's chest was rising and falling peacefully as she slept. I smiled and Chi-Chi leaned her head against my chest. My eyes locked with the beautiful dark brown ones as she smiled at me.

"Goku…Isn't she gorgeous?"

"Yeah, she is." I smiled.

"You know, Goku, she looks like you." Ox-King, Chi-Chi's father, replied.

"Now that I think about it, she does look like her father." I blinked and studied her features.

"Well, would you like to hold her?" I looked down at Chi-Chi, then back at the fragile infant in her arms.

"Yeah, are you sure I won't break her?" Chi-Chi laughed.

"No because I know how gentle you are." She handed the bundle to me, and I held her carefully. The baby's eyes slowly opened and her sparkling, onyx eyes connected with mine. The little girl giggled and reached up with her hand. I lifted my hand and she grabbed my finger. She cocked her head at it and laughed again. I heard Chi and Ox-King giggle. I chuckled at the baby's curiosity.

"What are we going to name her?" Chi-Chi asked. I looked up then back down.

"I don't know…" I answered thoughtfully. There was a moment of silence when an idea popped into my head.

"How about Gohan?"

"What, Goku, that's a boy's name!"

"She doesn't seem to care." Everyone's eyes travelled to the little girl in my arms as she giggled happily.

"Do want your name to be Gohan? You do huh?" She laughed again.

"Now that you mention it, she has his sparkle." Ox-King replied. My wife sighed in defeat and smiled.

"Gohan it is then." She agreed. _My little Gohan. I promise you that nothing will hurt you. Not one thing._ I vowed silently.

_***************(4 years later)**_

_**Goku's P.O.V.**_

"Daddy, did you see that!?" I looked at Gohan as she jumped up and down. We were at a picnic, and I was teaching her how to fish.

"Oh, man, Gohan that was a close one, huh?" Gohan smiled at me as she turned her attention back to the water. We were going to be seeing Krillin and the others here soon, so Gohan is super excited. Bulma called everyone and we agreed to meet here, at the river near my house.

"Goku, be careful, and keep an eye on her!"

"I will Chi, don't worry!" I called back to Chi-Chi as she set up everything outside. I turned my attention back to Gohan as she sat there patiently. I walked up behind her as her pole moved. I knelt down and wrapped my hands around her pole.

"You ready to pull in a big one?"

"Yup!" She answered excitedly.

"Okay, we are going to pull on the count of three. 1…2…3…PULL!" She and I pulled the fish onto the shore. I watched as she jumped out of the way of a tail. I giggled as she hid from the flopping fish.

"Nice job, give me a high five!" Gohan smiled and slapped my hand. Chi-Chi looked up and smiled as we walked up, fish in tow.

"That's a big one."

"Yup! Gohan caught it." I nodded towards the little girl with a juice box in her hand.

"Really? Good job honey!" I smiled as Gohan blushed. That was when we heard a humming and we looked up to see a Capsule Corp. Cargo Plane land. Gohan hid behind me as the contraption stopped. The door opened and Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiotzou **(again, did I spell that right?)**, Oolong, Puar, Master Roshi, and Bulma walk out.

"Goku, how've you been man?" Krillin greeted.

"I'm fine." I greeted everyone else in the same manner.

"Daddy, who are these people?" Gohan tugged on my pants and whispered. I looked down and laughed. I knelt to her level.

"Remember the people who were coming to visit? These guys are them." Understanding crossed her features as she giggled.

"Oops, I forgot." I smiled and tousled her hair.

"Don't worry, kiddo." She smiled and her attention turned to the others.

"Uh Goku, who's the kid?"

"Yeah, are you babysitting or something?" I looked down at Gohan as she walked forwards.

"No!" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. I chuckled as she glared at Krillin. Bulma and Chi-Chi laughed.

"She's my daughter." I replied as she stuck her tongue out. Bulma walked forward.

"Hi, my name's Bulma, what's yours?"

"My name is Gohan!" She exclaimed happily. She blinked and I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Gohan." Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Guess what daddy and I did?!" Gohan bounced. Bulma chuckled.

"What did your daddy and you do?"

"Daddy helped me catch this giant fish! I tried to do it by myself, but I wasn't big enough." I heard everyone chuckle as Gohan made hand gestures.

"Really? Where was this at?" Gohan pointed towards the river.

"Right there!" Bulma stood and dusted herself off. Chi-Chi walked up and hugged Bulma.

"Mommy, do you want some help?" Gohan asked as she looked at her mom.

"Sure honey. Come on, you can help Aunt Bulma and I cook."

"YAY! Race you!" Gohan ran towards the house as Chi-Chi and Bulma laughed.

"Be good Goku." Chi-Chi told me sternly, but with a smile.

"Don't worry about me, in fact, I would go check on our hyper child." Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she bolted for the house.

"Man, she is gorgeous." Yamcha replied as he walked up behind me. I smiled and picked up the old tackle box.

"Yeah she is, huh?"

"You seem happy with this. I would've figured you would be scared to death." Tien said.

"In all reality, I am, but I know I have my family to help me. It has its ups and downs, but it is pretty fun."

"Well, it's good to know that you're okay out here." Krillin patted my back. I nodded and sat on the ground.

_**Bulma P.O.V.**_

I walked into the house to see Gohan sitting on a chair watching Chi-Chi pour ingredients into a mixing bowl. The woman smiled at her daughter. I pulled a chair and sat across from my best friends' child. The little girl had a pencil and paper in hand, but she wasn't drawing.

"What are you doing?"

"Math."

"What kind?"

"Hm?"

"What kind of math?"

"Pre-Algebra." I blinked.

"R…Really?" Chi-Chi chuckled at my shock.

"She is a very smart girl, she is going to be a great scholar some day!" Chi-Chi replied dreamily. Gohan looked at me and pretended to gag. I chuckled. Chi-Chi walked into the pantry and Gohan stopped writing.

"I really don't want to be a scholar…"

"What do you want to be?"

"A cop. I want to help people, but I also want to make my mamma happy." She replied thoughtfully.

"Well, I know no matter what you do your mom will be happy. Besides, who knows, you might change your mind with time." She smiled and went back to her work.

"Maybe you're right…" I watched as the little smarty kept writing numbers, then she stopped again.

"Do you want some help?" She quirked her eyebrow and she looked at me.

"Please." I smiled and walked over her shoulder. I pointed to problem 8). She nodded and I knelt down next to her.

"Okay, if you add 15 to -16, what will you get?" She shrugged at me.

"Let me put it to you this way. You see this number line," Gohan nodded, "find 15." She pointed at a line.

"Yes, where is -16," She pointed to the other, "Nice, now, I want you to start at -16 and count 15 lines. Then tell me which one you stop on." I explained. She counted and studied the lines. Gohan's expression went from confused, to amused.

"It's negative 1, huh?" She looked my way and I chuckled.

"Yup." She wrote down the answer, and continued the work. Chi-Chi tapped my shoulder and mouthed 'thank you' to me. I nodded and walked up behind my 'sister'.

"I was thinking, you, Goku, and Gohan should come stay with Yamcha and I. I know she would have fun, and you and your husband need to get out of the house." Chi-Chi looked thoughtful, then she nodded.

"Sure, why not?" That was when the oven beeped and she turned to tend to the desert. Gohan sniffed and jumped out of her chair. I chuckled. _Just like her father, but with her mother's feistiness._ I turned to see Chi-Chi giving Gohan a fresh cookie, Gohan putting it in her mouth, and taking the cookie sheet. Gohan set it on the counter top and grabbed a plate.

_**4 hours later**_

I sat on the cloth next to Yamcha, and I watched as Goku played with his child. The girl seemed extremely happily. Her father was picking her up and spinning her around. I rested my head on Yamcha's shoulder, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Did I tell you?" I looked up at my boyfriend.

"Tell me what?"

"Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan are going to stay the night at the house tonight." Yamcha smiled.

"That's great, can't wait to catch up." I nodded and looked back at the family. Gohan was laying on her father's chest and Chi-Chi sitting down next to her, stroking her hair. The girl was smiling while watching the stars. I stood up and grabbed my camera. I walked to the side of them and took a perfect picture. I walked up behind them to see the four year old sleeping comfortably in her father's firm and loving grasp.

"When do you guys want to head out? Tien and Chioutzou left, and Krillin is staying at Capsule Corp too." I explained. Goku looked at Chi-Chi, then to his daughter.

"I think we should go now, just in case someone gets too comfortable." He chuckled and he followed me to the copter, his wife in tow. The other two stood and followed us. I opened the ramp and everyone piled on. I had Goku sit in one of the chairs in the front, for I didn't want Gohan waking up. Chi-Chi was sitting comfortably next to him with her head on his shoulder. _They make a perfect family. I knew Goku was afraid to have a family, for everywhere he goes, danger follows. That didn't matter, though. He has a family now, and THAT is what matters._ I smiled at the family situated comfortably, and then looked over at Krillin and Yamcha to see if they were ready. I got two nods and we were off.

We landed in the lawn in front of my house. I unbuckled and turned to see Gohan's eyes open, and she was falling back to sleep as Goku unbuckled them both. Chi-Chi was reading a book to the side and Yamcha and Krillin were just getting ready to exit the copter. I got off of my seat and opened the door.

"Some things never change…" Goku said as he walked with Gohan hugging his neck. **(The way Gohan is hugging him is both of her arms are around his neck, and her head was on his shoulder. My baby brother and sister did the same thing to me)** I smiled and replied,

"Yeah, but then again, a lot of things can." I looked at the girl wrapped around him. His eyes traveled downward, and he chuckled.

"Ok, follow me and we can get you three situated, Krillin, you know the way." Krillin glared at me as I led my friends' to their room. They walked in, said good night, then I went to bed.


End file.
